Some enterprise applications related to investigation, support law enforcement authorities and other intelligence organizations during investigation of criminal activity or during enforcement of public security. In an individual case, various information associated with people, object, location, etc., are captured and stored as information pertinent to the case. The information associated with the case may be represented as nodes in a network diagram. Investigation of a new case may or may not be related to an existing case. Investigation of one case may iteratively lead to other cases. In a situation where the number of related cases is high, it is challenging to keep track of the sequence of cases that lead to one another, especially while an investigator tries to revisit the investigation.